poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers/Transcript
Opening/The Mines/Heading to Lego City (As the credits roll, a drill came through the wall and then a figure came out, which was Clutch Powers, as he picks up the phone) * Kjeld: (on the phone) Clutch, you can't go out to the power crystals by yourself. It's too dangerous. We're sending reinforcements. * Clutch: No thanks, Kjeld. I work alone. (he falls and landed in the bottom of the cave) Good thing nobody saw that. (Clutch still walking when he turn his flash light off, the power chistals were lighting) * Clutch: (Laugh) Power Christals. (He went towards them) (And he found the biggest one of all) * Clutch: (Chuckles) That's big enough to power LEGO City for a whole year. (He trying to get it, but a rock moster woke up) * Rock Monster: ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!! (he start running, and the rock monster chases him) * Clutch: Rock Monsters. Why does it have to be Rock Monsters? (The Rock Monster throws the Driller, destroying the site) * Clutch: Oh no! (he runs toward the exit, but it's block by the boulder. Then he sees the Mine Mech) * Clutch: The Mine Mech! (He went to the mine mech and start to fight the monster, but it overpowered the Mine Mech, and Clutch rolled out and thought of idea) * Clutch: Time to get creative. Hmmm. (He thinks of a car, but no. Then he thinks of a rocket, but not it again. And finally, He thought of a swangshot, and it was prefect) * Clutch: Okay! (He sees the rock monster and he starts building and he finished) * Clutch: '''Perfect. (Than he got away form the monster, and he made the dent end) * '''Clutch: (Chuckles) Uh-Oh. (Then the monster pound her hands down, and the crystal turns out to be a baby rock monster, crying) * Clutch: A baby? Oh, no. This changes everything. (Then, the Rocket Monster was sad, then Clutch takes a sucker, and calms down the baby rock monster) * Clutch: Shh. You'll be okay.Good, baby rock monster. Hmm? Hmm? (Then, Clutch takes the baby rock monster back to it's mother) * Clutch: Is this your baby? It looks just like you. (Then it growls at him angrily) * Clutch: I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted one of your crystals. (he hands the baby to her and she's happy to have her baby back. As Clutch sneaks away, the rock monster growls, and Clutch was scared, but the mama rock monster hands him one of her crystals) * Clutch: Whoa-ho-ho! (Then he drives toward town) * Train Pilot: Thisis Air 7 with a Clutch Powers sighting. * Police Officer #1: Hey, Clutch, thanks for helping us catch the crook. * Police Officer #2: Yeah, thanks. * Criminal: Yeah, thanks a lot. (Clutch continues driving) * Citizen #1: '''Hey, look, it's Clutch Powers. Hey, Clutch. * '''Citizen #2: '''Looking good, Clutch. * '''Firefighter #1: '''Hey, Clutch Powers, can we go with you? * '''Firefighter #2: '''We're on our way to a four-alarm fire. Come on! (Clutch still continues driving) * '''Construction Worker #1: Clutch Powers. * Construction Worker #2: Watch out, Clutch! * Construction Worker #3: Watch out! (Then the title "Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers" appears) (He went to town made it HQ, He went in side) (Every kids talking in the same time) * Clutch: Welcome to LEGO Headquarters. You'll make great explorers one day. (Then he went up and the wall closes) Clutch's New Teammates (Then, Clutch jumps into action) * Kjeld: Clutch. * Clutch: Kjeld. I got the crystal. * Kjeld: You're late. * Clutch: You're welcome. (taws him the crystal) I'd came as soon as I get your signal. (He puts it in, and the power of the computer turns on) * Kjeld: Um-hm! The others made it on time. * Clutch: What others? * Ben Tennyson: Hi There. * Category:Transcripts